Mod-Overgrown Pixel Dungeon
}}This mod was released in January 2019 by TypedScroll/AnonymousPD and it is a mod of Shattered PD. The version of Shattered PD it was based on is not stated explicitly, but it is most probably based on version 0.7.0. Its name is related to the change of the dungeon's terrain, as plants often grow in the walls, and also in the addition of living plants and of many new plant types and vegetation-related effects. There are many changes implemented and new features added to Shattered PD, some of them having also occured in previous mods of its developer, mostly in Lovecraft PD but also in Statistics PD. The most important of these changes and features are: Notable Changes *Enemies can be stupid or smart. Stupid enemies follow the smart enemies of the same type. *A Friendly Wraith ally is added and spawns in the same instances as wraith enemies do. *The Flame-B01 enemy is added. *The Gardener NPC on depth 1 is added, who offers the Sandals of Nature artifact to the hero in exchange for 10 different seeds. *New Glyphs are added: **''Aqua'': increases defense while standing on water. **''Chaos'': equivalent to the Unstable enchantment, calls a random glyph. **''Cloning'': creates a mirror image. **''Deflection'': deflects damage. **''Evasion'': increases evasion. **''Explosion'': randomly explodes damaging all nearby enemies. **''Fauna'': regenerates health when stepping on high grass. *The Intelligence stat is added which can increase by succesfully casting a spell or scroll but also decrease from hunger and low health. It affects the success of spells and scrolls. *New Plants with their corresponding Seeds are added (the effects described are when the plants are stepped on): **''Aprico Bush'': restores hunger and heals **''Black Hole Flower'': teleports **''Butter Lion'': directly damages or poisons **''Chandellier Tail'': glows **''Chilli Snapper'': ignites **''Crimson Pepper'': dehydrates **''Firefox Glove'': ignites **''Frost Corn'': freezes **''Grass Lilly'': mimics other plants' effects **''Kiwivetch'': grows vegetation around it **''Muscle Moss'': knocks back **''Nightshade Onion'': blinds **''Parasite Shrub'': causes parasite infection **''Peanut Petal'': drops an edible peanut **''Rose'': heals slightly **''Snow Hedge'': causes disease **''Steam Weed'': creates a stormcloud **''Sun Bloom'': blesses **''Sun Carnivore'': charms and heals **''Tomato Bush'': small explosion **''Venus Flytrap'': caustic-ooze-like effect **''Water Weed'': creates water **''Willow Cane'': causes slowness **''Wither Fennel'': cripples *New Potions are added: **''Darkness'': creates a blinding gas. **''Dew'': dew drops are more effective. **''Disease'': causes disease to target. **''Eruption'': when thrown creates a bomb-like explosion. **''Explosion'': creates an explosion, when drunk it is not harmful for the hero. **''Firestorm'': when drunk the hro shoots flame beans, when thrown creates a firestorm. **''Glowing'': makes target visible from any point of the depth. **''Gnoll Milk'': fully satisfies hunger. **''Health'': heals and satisfies hunger. **''Ice'': creates a large area of ice. **''Light'': illuminates. **''Muscle'': the hero blinks to a random direction. **''Plants'': grows special plants. **''Power'': cures debuffs and grants strength boost. **''Rain'': creates water tiles. **''Regrowth'': grows gras and plants when thrown. **''Seed'': more seeds drop. **''Spores'': releases spores that infect organic creatures. **''Spirit'': lets out a trapped spirit. **''Steam'': allows floating. **''Sunlight'': heals **''Teleportation'': teleports hero. **''Time'': stops time for the hero. **''Whisky'': soothes but also causes Vertigo. *The Pressure Plate tile is added that stepping/throwin an item on it will cause different effects, depending on the room that the tile is located: in regular rooms it mostly makes a dart hit the hero with very low damage, but it can also rarely spawn an Anmated Statue, while in flooded vaults it either makes the room dry and gets the piranhas killed, or makes the water tiles expand. *New Spells are added: **''Crimson Epithat'': scroll of teleportation variant. **''Doom Call'': summons a sinister power that will crush a random enemy. **''Enchantment Infusion'': allows the player to enchant an item with an enchantment of choice. **''Explosion'': randomly explodes damaging all nearby enemies. **''Force Field'': creates a shield that protects from all physical attacks. **''Force Push'': the caster pushes all enemies away. **''Holy Blast'': uncurses all items in the inventory. **''Season Change'': makes all the plants wither and drop their seeds. **''Spontaneous Combustion'': sets the caster ablaze. *New Tipped darts have been added for all the new seeds. *New melee Weapons are added: **''Club'': tier 3, 50% chance of crippling **''Katana'': tier 4, attack speed 1.25, extra damage to surprised enemies **''Knife Glove'': tier 2, causes bleeding **''Knife on a Stick'': tier 2, attack speed 1.12, reach +2 **''Rapier'': tier 3, triple attack speed **''Scythe'': tier 3, reach +2 Melee weapons can now get imbued with seeds. *New Weapon Enchantments are added: **''Absorbing'': the weapon is imbued with the seed of the living plant it kills. **''Blooming'': vegetation grows around its target. **''Disintegration'': shoots disintegration beams, but also halves the weapon's damage. **''Flashing'': blinds and deals light damage. **''Midas'': generates gold with hits. **''Momentum'': the hero thrusts into enemies, while they get knocked back. **''Precise'': gives a chance of a guaranteed hit in any occasion. **''Smashing'': double hit. **''Swift'': offers a second attack to the hero, but with a weapon of a different type (if the enchanted weapon is melee, with a ranged weapon and vice versa) **''Teleporting'': offers the hero the ability to teleport to a chosen location, but also halves the weapon's damage. **''Time Reset'': resets time of enemies. **''Whirlwind'': hits many enemies at once. Some enchantments combined with glyphs create extra effects. *When the hero steps on a plant, it might become alive and attack him/her or a nearby enemy. After they are defeated, living plants might drop their corresponding seed. It should be also noted that Overgrown PD has inspired another mod, named Survival Pixel Dungeon, which keeps all the features of Overgrown PD, but among many other changes it increases the size of the dungeon's depths, adds new enemies and also many new items, most of them related to cooking and food. You can read details about Survival Pixel Dungeon in its separate wiki page. Known Broader Issues TypedScroll/AnonymousPD is also the developer of Lovecraft PD. In Lovecraft PD, the Luger gun (used mostly by the SS during WW-II) is sold for 1488 gold, which for nazis and neo-nazis has the code meaning "We must secure the existence of our people and a future for white children." (for more details visit this link). For this reason, as Lovecraft PD was considered to be promoting hate speech by including a nazi dog-whistle, this and all the other mods of its developer (Plugin PD, Overgrown PD, Statistics PD), along with the developer himself have been permanently banned from the PD subreddit. Category:Mods